The Play
by starrynight2010
Summary: Serena and Darien meet during an audition for a play put on by their drama department. Are they really falling for each other or is it all an act?


**The Play**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

_Chapter One: Audition_

"Sere, you're next." A woman with long blonde hair called from a door she held open, her blue eyes searching the hallway.

"Thanks, Mina." Serena answered as she put her monologue into her bag and came up to her friend.

Serena, like Mina, had long blonde hair and blue eyes. But Serena had her hair in pigtails with unusual balls covering the elastic hair ties and her eyes were a shade lighter than Minas.

"You're welcome Sere; listen, as you can see there a lot of people going for the play. You might not get the part you want." Mina warned softly as they walked into the auditorium.

"I know. And if I don't get the part, I'll help you with costumes and set design." Serena smiled at her friend, who was always mistaken for her twin.

"Ok, I just thought I'd warn you." Mina sighed.

"Mina, this may be my first audition in college, but it isn't my first audition ever." Serena smiled.

"I know, I know. Break a leg." Mina whispered as Serena climbed the stairs to the stage.

"Hello. I'm Donna, have you done an audition here before?" a woman who sat in the audience announced.

"No, I haven't." Serena answered clearly, her heart pounding against her ribs.

"Ok, well here's the flow of things. Today you're going to read a monologue; I'll post the callbacks tomorrow after 3pm. Callbacks are in 7 days. During callbacks you'll be doing a reading with another person who was called back. Then I'll post the final cuts. You make the final cut, rehearsals start in 3 weeks. Are you ready?" Donna asked.

"Yes." Serena smiled as she flipped one of her long pigtails over her shoulder

"Great, what are you going to read for us today?" Donna asked as she gestured toward Mina who was writing down Serena's name and waited to hear what monologue she was to read.

"It's from the movie 'Practical Magic', when Sally is writing a letter to her sister. I have a hard copy for you, if you need it." Serena answered.

"I love that movie. I will need the hard copy though. You can give it to me after." Donna smiled, "Any time you're ready."

"Ok." Serena took a deep breath,

_"__Sometimes I feel there is a hole inside me... An emptiness that, at times, seems to burn. I think if you lifted my heart to your ear, you could probably hear the ocean. And the moon tonight: there's a circle around it --- a sign of trouble not far behind. I have this dream of being whole... Of not going to sleep each night wanting, but still sometimes, when the wind is warm or the crickets sing, I dream of a love that even time will lie down and be still for. I just want someone to love me. I want to be seen. I don't know... Maybe I've had my happiness. I don't want to believe it, but there is no man... Only that moon__"_

Serena finished her monologue and looked to Donna.

"That was _very_ good. Thank you." Donna smiled as she gestured for Serena to leave the stage.

"Thank you." Serena said as she handed Donna the hard copy of her monologue.

"Have a great day." Donna said as she shaked Serena's hand.

"You too." Serena smiled as she walked out behind Mina.

"You did great, Sere." Mina complimented her friend.

"Really? I thought my heart was going to pound right out of my chest." Serena admitted.

"Well, you hardly showed it." Mina smiled.

"How much longer do you have?" Serena asked.

"One more, then I'm done. You want to get something to eat after I get through?" Mina asked.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Serena answered as she took in Mina's faked hurt look.

"Ok, I'll be out in about 20 minutes." Mina said as they approached the door.

"Ok." Serena smiled at her friend as she pushed open the door.

"Darien Chiba?" Mina called out.

"Yeah, here." A man with black hair and sunglasses on quickly came up to the door.

"Sere, wait." Mina called.

"What?" Serena turned back to her friend, bumping into the man auditioning, "Oh, I'm sorry." Serena apologized as she tried and failed to catch her balance. Already accepting the fact the she was going to fall.

"My fault." The man answered as he caught her, "I guess you fall a lot?" He then asked.

"I'm a klutz. What can I say? I seem to trip over lint." Serena smiled her thanks as he let go of her shoulders after he had righted her.

"I'm Darien by the way; hope I get to work with you." Darien introduced himself as he took off his sunglasses.

"I'm Sere—ena." Serena finished her name on a gasp as she looked as his eyes.

His hair was black, but his eyes were the darkest of blues, not the normal brown most people had.

"Nice to meet you." Darien smiled.

"You too, break a leg." Serena smiled back.

"Thanks." Darien responded as he looked to Mina.

"Right, Sere, can you grab my bag from Donna's office, it's number 254? It should be unlocked and my bags in the cabinet next to the window." Mina described.

"Sure. Bye, Darien." Serena answered her friend and smiled again at Darien.

"You ready?" Serena heard Mina ask Dairen as the door closed behind her as she walked to Donna's office.

She suddenly hoped she got her part and Darien got his. Just so she had an excuse to see him again.


End file.
